The Chaos of Camp PJO
by The Keeper of Stories
Summary: Every heard of a PJO Chaos story? Of course you Have! If not then you must be new so welcome! Percy is heartbroken, discriminated, disowned, and it's all because of his no good half brother Mark. So what does Percy Do? Leaves! Cliffhangers, drama, Romance, a Mental Percy, And more! All you have to do is take one more step, past the gate into Camp Chaos...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People of Fanfiction! So ya, um I wasn't feeling creative so I'm going to do a PJO Chaos story YAAAA!. See there is a certain story I liked, called Camp Chaos, But the guy never finished, so I will in My Own WOrDy wOrDS!**

**Me: And so, on to the scary story-**

**Percy: It's not Scary.**

**Me: Be quite! Like I said, On to The story!111!111!**

* * *

Percy POV

Annabeth was the last straw. After I defeated Gaie** (AN is Gaie spelled right?) **and the Giants were sent to Tartuas, everything went back to normal, somewhat. Then _he _came, Mark Yookus. He takes credit for things other people do, and the camp _believes_ him. He stole my friends who now discriminate me, and became head counseler as well as Dads- NO. Posidion's favorite kid. Then I caught them, he was making out with annabeth. Her! why her? SO of course the little ego-maniac thinking he was the best, tried to charge me. what did I do? I suckerpunched him unconciuss**(Can't. Spell. Right. What. Is. Wrong. With. Me. Today.) **Annabeth, runs off to spread rumors on how I attacked her, and how Mark saved the day. I was going to propose, But I'm Leaving. Now. Good-by Camp-half blood. Good-by Percy Jackson, son of Posidion, Hero of Olympus, Good-by. forever,

**And end of the awful prologue, don't worry it was only a quick prologue to break the ice, the REAL chapter will be on next sunday or sooner. GO PJO**

**Now I need people to send me new demigods, **

**give me the name**

**godly/titanly parent/parents**

**age**

**gender**

**awesome powers**

**and of course Greek or Latin**

**Plz put in review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo peeps, fresh new chappie! right here!**

**First off I want to give a shout out to AlecHeirToTheUnderworld and Wisegirl6 for their amazing demigods! Next, I only need one demigod now, so only one people. By the way, Thank you JadeZinniaMarchetta and FableHavenFriend for their wonderful help.**

**Now, on to the chappie!**

* * *

Percy Pov Flashback

I took one step out of the borders, and I'm hit with a black swirling void, of death. _Great, just great_ was my last thougt, before I fell unconciuoss.

* * *

**There! all done! Now you can go home! *readers start throwing things* I'm Kidding, I'm kidding! Ahh! ahh! mercy! Uncle! Stop!**

* * *

When I woke, I felt oddly numb. Carefully, with my eyes glued shut, I examined my surroundings. My hand brushed the bed I was on, it felt, fluffy, like a cloud almost. I heard footsteps aproach. My flew open, I figue it would be Cice's island all over again, but it wasn't. I was in a rather _big _room. The walls and ceiling were black, pure black, with glistening star constelletion slowy drifting around. The ceiling had planets circling around, like _actual_ little mini figure galaxies, with planets rotating around. There were black shelves stuffed high with books in one corner, a desk with a sun for a lamp sat to my right, there was a long table at one end of the room, lined with weapons made of metals even I counldn't name.

My eyes settled on the Milky way Galaxy, earth was spinning quite fast. Tears threatened, and before I could reach out, someone whispered. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I immediatly snapped toward the sound, and there was a tall man, wearing a black coat, random images danced on his skin. A constelletion, a house, people playing hockey, music, two people dancing, a family camping... he looked at me, and smiled sadly, his eyes were filled with darkness, but they were, warm. "Percy Jackson." he whispered."how do you know me?" I whispered back, my voice was hoarse. "Don't worry about your voice Percy, it was your first time void traveling anyway. As for my knowledge, I know everything., and I've been watchingyou Percy, your life was destined for sadness, but now I am goin to help. Would you care to join me for a quick stroll? I'll explain everything." I nodded slowly, "Okay." Now I know what you're thinking, so immature, so reckless, but for some reason, I knew this guy was important, that I could trust him. Gently I got out of the bed, and found that I was dressed, _Who dressed me?_ I blushe in spite of myself. The man looked back at me and smiled reassuringly, like he knew what I was thinking. He stepped through a door I didn't see at first. I sighed and followed him out.

Flashback end

I was running, my cape flew behind me, my hood covered my face. "Faster, Cub, Faster!" That would be Duncan, Chaos's assistant, See, apparently Chaos has been watching me, and he wanted me as his assitant. Duncan was his original assitant. He was scrawny, with red hair, and brown eyes that held attitude. He will bite. "I siad move it, Now!" Chaos explained training, and even though I had finished and do plenty missions, Duncan still likes to practice. During training, if you don't like your name, and apparently lots of people in the command ran from earth, you get a new name. Mine was Cub. After you graduate, you get a new name, my new one is Omega, but because I'm Chaos's personal assasian and commander, lot's of people call me Alpha. I am the best of the best, and that's that, I've never lost my kil, and I always get my man in the end, no one escapes me. I sighed, and left Duncan to torture the new recruits. Tha's wen another void sucked me up, and deposited me in Chaos's study. "Dad, I hate it when you do that" I grumbled, see, Chaos is my adoptive "Father" to me. "Son" he looked me sternly in the eye, "You're going back to earth."

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! I will update laterz**

**By the way, who do you want percy to end up with? put the pairing in your review Now I must leave for lunch,**

**be backs in hour**


End file.
